I'm in love with my neighbor
by stucklikeglue-360
Summary: As they face the struggles of 6th  or 7th  grade drama, they also fall in love. But love is not what it seems, it's confusing, and sometimes you fall in love with a person u never would have guessed you would.
1. AN

**Hey Guys! I am officially taking the story I'm in love with my neighbor, by: Laraa Christine (check out her stories they are really good) anyways…I'm starting from where she left off…which is chapter 3 right after Adam teased them for liking eachothers kisses…(AWWWW) soooo yeah just look out for the story…thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1&2

Eli's POV; [6th grade]

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Clare Edwards."

Then I saw her, a bright blue-eyed girl with bouncy curls and the prettiest smile, as she walked in the door.

"H-h-hi, my name is Clare Edwards." Aww she stuttered!

"Welcome to the class," the teacher said, "So why don't you make yourself comfortable and go sit next to Eli, Eli can you raise your hand?" I was frozen, the lovely girl was gonna sit next to ME!

I was still frozen til my friend Adam who sat left to me nudged me and gave me a weird look, I then realized I was suppose to raise my hand. Everyone started to laugh, but she just blushed. She, Clare Edwards, was gonna sit next to me. I guess this year isn't gonna be so bad.

2 hours later

BRIIIIIIIIIIING, the recess bell sounded. I quickly got up and introduced myself to Clare.

"Hey, my name is Elijah Goldsworthy, but please just call me Eli." I said with a smile/smirk.

"Hi, my name is Clare, Clare Edwards, but of course you already knew that." she said with a faint smile, "Sooo what happens around here?"

"Oh nothing. Just the usual 'learning', joking, and all that usual stuff that 6th graders experience. Oh and there's also that trip to science camp we get to take in May."

"Oh, really?" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, oh hey since your new wanna hang out with me?" PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES.

"Sure."

"Alright, so tell me about yourself." SCORE! AHHH, life is goood. (x

"Oh well umm I live just a few minutes from the school, I have an older sister in middle school right now, I'm Christian, I've never had my first kiss..." She went on and on and on, I couldn't help but smile when she told me she hasn't had her first kiss, cause now I'm determined to give it to her, sooner or later. And I was hoping on sooner.

I started to space out and stare into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, I could just get lost in them, and I wouldn't mind.

But then I was awakened from my stare by a kickball hitting my head, and I toppled over, I toppled over HER, Clare. Oh gosh what a day. I just know this is gonna be a good day.

"I-I-I am soooooo sorry," she said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I said as I got up and helped her up.

"Cause I didn't tell you to look out, cause I didn't notice it because I got lost in you- nevermind!" she said blushing and turning her head away so I wouldn't see.

"Oh, so you were getting lost in something, and would that something be...me?" I said smugly.

"N-n-no.."

"Uh-huh, let's just pretend I believed you."

BRIIIIIIIIIIING- the bell for recess to be over and head back to the classroom.

"OK, class please turn your attention to me and I will be assigning you your partners for the rest of the year, he/she will be your partner for whatever partner work we have." the teacher said, "Adam Torres & Fiona Coyne... Holly J Sinclare & Savtaj Bhandari...Eli Goldsworthy & Clare Edwards.." AHH, this day really is a good one.

I then turned to Clare after the teacher announced us to get to know our partners better.

"So, why did you move here?" I said

"My dad got a job here, I mean we moved back here, cause originally I was raised here and well we moved because of my dad's job and now he's stationed here and we're staying for good, or that's what he says."

"Ohh, well that's interesting."

"Yeah, so what about you-well erm where do you live like do you live near and what street and that stuff."

"Well, I live on 1456 De Grassi ST."

"NO WAY!"

"What?"

"I live next door to you!" Ohh how I love this day. (:

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Now that you mention it, I did see a moving van. And well I never got interested about new neighbors, well now I am." I smirked, she blushed. Oh how that blush made me melt inside.. HOLD ON! What am I saying?

"I guess you will, so when can we hang out?"

"I guess later?" she said.

AFTERSCHOOL

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed once I got home.

"What is it Elijah?"

"I-I-I-I met this girl, she's so amazing and smart and beautiful and she lives RIGHT NEXT DOOR!" I said that in one breath

"Calm down Eli. Take a breath. Well I talked to her mom today and I invited her and her family to dinner, so you'll get to spend time with this girl named..."

"Clare, her name is Clare Diane Edwards."

"Yes, well Clare. And I get to meet the girl you seem to be _in love_with." she said smirking.

"AHA, thanks mom. Just please, please don't embarrass me, especially, DON'T and I mean DON'T take any baby pictures out and show them. Please don't."

She started laughing in between breaths she said "I...promise..I...wont..!"

"MOM!"

"Calm down and help me set up for the Edwards, OK?"

"OK!" I said overly enthusiastically.

DINNER TIME.

I heard the doorbell ring and I raced to the door, cept my mom beat me to it. I shot her a look and she just smiled.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Edwards, and who might you be?" She said looking at Clare, ahh Clare.. AGGHH I'm turning into a lovesick person.

"Hello, I'm Clare. Clare Edwards." She said with a smile on her face that can light the entire world.

"What a lovely daughter you have here, she's pretty to." My mom turned to me and I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer to be called Eli."

"Oh what a charming young man you are, I hope you and my daughter become real good friends." Clare's mom said.

My mom smirked, because she knew I wanted to be more than friends with Clare.

"Thank you." I then looked at Clare, ahh she looked wonderful. She was wearing a navy dress that just comes to the top of her knees, the straps were about 4-5 inches and the the texture of the straps and the little design just under her chest area and her black flats. Damn I'm gonna end up drooling by the time she starts talking to me, or now...

"Come in, dinner is just about to be ready. Oh Eli why don't you show Clare your room?" THANK YOU MOM! :D

"Alright, Clare wanna go?" I said looking to her. PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES.

"Alright, as long as its OK with my parents." she looked up to her parents and they nodded. "OK, lets go Eli."

TO MY ROOM/IN MY ROOM

"Great, now hold on. I wanna lead you up there. So close your eyes and I'll help you there."

"Fine.."

"Ok, here's my room."

"Oh hey, my room is facing yours, and so is your window and mine. Now we can just talk through the window if you want."

A feeling went soaring through me. The thought of talking to Clare through a window, and possibly seeing her anytime made my heart skip a beat, damn what's this girl doing to me.

"So, now what? Your mom said it would be a little while longer til dinner is ready so what do you wanna do?" She said, smiling and poking me at the last few words.

"Umm..I dunno. Wanna go on my computer?"

"Sure, I needa check something anyways."

"OK. Here" I said handing her my laptop.

"So tell me a little more about yourself, Eli."

"OK, well umm my mom and dad are divorced... I wanna drive a hearse when I can drive-and yes I know I said hearse, its just. They fascinate me... and well I think I like someone."

"Oh? Who is the 'lucky' girl" she said giggling.

"Not gonna tell you." I said smirking.

" PLEAAAAAAAAASE!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No, Edwards." just then we heard my mom call us down for dinner. We were going down the stairs and just when I was about to get off the last step, Clare tripped and fell on top of me.

"I see, you just cant resist me, can you Edwards?"

"S-s-shut up!" she said blushing. She got up and helped me up afterwards, seeing I couldn't get up because she was the one on top of me.

DINNER.

"So Clare, Eli told me that your in his class. Is he behaving." my mom giggled. I groaned.

"Yeah, he _behaves._"

"So Eli, what are your best subjects?" Clare's dad asks.

"Oh I would have to say English."

"Oh that's good cause Clare is also good at English. She also says your her partner in class, so thats convenient."

We finished dinner and Clare and I go to my room to hang out, while our parents just talked and hung out-adult version.

LOLL, so I dunno. I may make this a TWO SHOT or just keep this and make another chapter ONE SHOT. Review and tell me please! Oh and tomorrow I will post a new chapter of 'His Surprise' maybe an hour or so after the new episode of Degrassi.

**Eli's POV (after dinner)**

Ahh, happy day, happy day. Me and Clare are alone in my room-hanging out as friends.. Oh I loathe that word. I wann be more. :P Damn this girl has turned me into a sap in just 1 day! Well whatever. I'll do anything to be with this girl. Sooooooo for now I'll be friends with her.

"So..." I said.

"So...?" Clare mimicked.

"Whatcha wanna do?" URGH, so lame -_-"

"I dunno. Wanna play a game?"

"Sure. But its not that fun if it were just the 2 of us..So why don't I ask my friend Adam to come over so the 3 of us can play whatever game you have in mind." I said hopefully. Cause I still feel so nervous around this girl-so its best if I weren't alone with her..YET.

"OK!" Clare said with a smile. .ahhh that smile(: FOCUS ELI, FOCUS!

"Alright, why don't we go downstairs and I'll ask my mom and then we'll call Adam."

"kk, lead the way" (: **(AN: if there's an emoticon like '(:' that means they just smiled or '):' they just frowned. Just making things clear)**

**Downstairs**

"Mom."

"Yes Eli?"

"Can I call if Adam can come over so Clare can meet him and we can play?"

"Sure." (:

"Thanks mom!"

**On the phone with Adam**

"Hey Eli, wassup?"

"Hey Adam, I just wanted to ask if you can come over so I can introduce you personally to Clare and so we can all hang out."

"Oh, OK lemme' ask my mom if I can. Hold on."

"Aight." loooooooooooooooooong pause.

"Alright, I'm back and she said yes, as long as its OK with your mom to drop me off cause my mom is going to leave for work soon-and my dad will be back at around 8:30 PM."

"Yeah that's cool. I'll tell my mom that. Hold on."

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG PAUSE.

"OK Adam, she says its cool. So when your mom drops you off and someone answers the door, go up to my room. Where me and Clare will be waiting."

"Aight. See ya later Eli."

"See ya later to. Bye."

**Off the phone. Adam, Clare and I are up in my room.**

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Adam asked.

"Umm well before I decided to call you over, Clare wanted to play a game." I said.

"Cool, so what game do you wanna play?" Adam asked turning towards Clare.

"Well I have 2 games in mind." Clare said.

"Alright m'lady, what are they?" I asked with a smirk on my face. **(AN: I don't know how to make a smirking emoticon, someone know?)**

"Well, we could play 'Truth or Dare' or 'Never Have I Ever' just my version of it." (:

"Umm, well what's your version of 'Never Have I Ever'?" Adam asked nervously.

"My version is with a can of soda, not like the version you strip your clothes off."

dammit. -_- I thought to myself...

"Alright, but I pick 'Truth or Dare'." said Adam.

"Well I could go for either game, but since Adam wants 'Truth or Dare' I'll go with that." I said

"OK we'll play that" (: Clare said.

"Ok, but I get to start." I said with an evil smile.

"Fine." Adam said with a groan.

"OK, soooooo Adam Truth or Dare?"

"Um... D-T-D-T-D-T-D..."

"ADAM!" I shouted .

"Alright, DARE!" I grinned evily.

"K, I dare you to prance around my room singing Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' not the whole thing but the chorus part."

"WHAT!" Adam's face was red. HAHA

"You picked dare. Don't blame me. " (x

"F-f-f-fine. But nothing leaves this room, got it?" Adam said.

"Got it." me and Clare said in unison.

"You guys are creepy." Adam said o_O''

"OK, get started with your dare."

"OK. Hold on, letme just get ready."

"Aight. I'll get my laptop for the music."

"kk." Adam said.

"Alright are you ready Adam?"

"Yeah..." -_-"

"START!"

"Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)" Adam sung with a high-pitched voice.

Clare and I couldn't take it any longer we bursted out in laughs. To much!

"OK...You got it now shut up." Adam said grumbling.

"OK, sorry!" Clare and I said in unison.

"Stop that!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"Me!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"Yes you!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"OK ENOUGH! That's annoying!" Adam said.

"Sorry." Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"You guys are impossible. Well whatever, Clare truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm...dare.''

"OK... I dare you to...I dare you to KISS ELI!"

"WHAT?" Clare and I said **AGAIN** in unison.

"Aww isn't that cute.. its like your made for each other!" Adam said with a huge grin. I tried to hide my smile but I saw Adam smirk at me and nod, so I nodded back. **(AN: sorry I don't know how 'guy telepathy' is, so please excuse my mistake.)**

"F-f-f-f-fine." Clare said blushing.

So Clare and I leaned in and well we kissed, it was like I was in Heaven.

When she backed away, I missed the softness and warmth of her lips. Then I realized something.. THAT WAS HER FIRST KISS! Score! I made my wish come true! But of course later I'll thank Adam for that.

"Wow." Adam said. "I can TOTALLY see a new couple here!" (x

Clare was just blushing.

"Hey, so let's continue the game, yeah?" I said as smoothly as I could.

"Yeah, lets. So Eli, truth or dare?" Clare asked.

"Truth." (:

"Wuss.." I heard Adam grumble with a slight smirk of his own.

"Shut up!" I said to Adam.

"Whatever, so Eli your truth is..." Clare said. But then Adam leaned in and asked Clare a question I couldn't hear, but then she nodded her head and blushed. Oh no... this looks like trouble.

"OK, Adam's gonna ask you your truth." Clare said(:

"O-Okay." I said. nervous now..

"OK Eli. You HAVE to answer this truthfully. GOT IT?" Adam said.

"Got it."

"OK, so did you enjoy that kiss with Clare?"

My jaw just dropped. Oh Adam you are SOOO gonna pay for this.

"Um..." Dammit if I say yes its gonna be awkward I just know it. BUT if I say no she's gonna hate me cause this was her first kiss! Urghh, just go with the truth.

"I-I-I-...yes." I looked down, so know one would see my flushed cheeks. Dammit.

HAHAHAHAHHAHA was all I heard from Adam, I looked up when my cheeks stopped being flushed and I saw Clare blushing.

"OK, shut up Adam, now it's my turn." I said, ima get the truth out of this girl now. "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth? Wait no I want dare."

"To late, you said truth... Now. Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

"U-u-u-u-u-umm...y-y-yes."

Adam just laughed again, and in between laughs I was sure I heard him say "AWWW WHAT A CUTE COUPLE YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE!"

"OH shut up Adam!" Clare and I said in unison again. Which only got Adam laughing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's Pov (after Adam went home)**

After truth or dare, Adam had to go home. There was a awkward silence, she didn't talk, she just studied her shoes.

"Soooo…" I said, my voice trailing off near the end. She looked up and I got to see those big blue orbs of hers.

"Y-y-ye-yes?" She stuttered.

"Do you want to play twenty one questions?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. **A/N: Remember emoticons say whether they smiled or not.**

"You first."

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked.

"Blue." I said before I could stop myself.

"Why's that?" She asked :)

I looked down embarrassed. "Because it's the colour of your eyes." I told her. When I looked up she was blushing with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Your turn." She said.

"Same question."

"light purple."

"Your turn."

"Uhhhhhmmmm…..hmmmmmmm…weeeeeeelllll….I don't want to play anymore." She said.

"okay." I agreed. She looked around at that point probably looking for something fun to do. Her face suddenly lit up as she picked up a rock band guitar.

"Can we play this?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." After a few rounds (Clare winning) and after I let Clare win, Clare's mom told her it was time to go home. Just as they were leaving my mom said "Elijah it's time to get into your Jammies."

**I HATE MY MOM!**

Clare started giggling at my embarrassment, as she put on her violet coat and her blue flats.

With one last giggle she walked out with her parents trailing behind her.

"ELI!" My mom yelled taking me out of my trance. "I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR JAMMIES ON!"

"Okay okay." I said as I sprinted up the stairs.

**Still Eli's Pov- Next day school**

Clare and I were walking up the steps to the elementary school we go to, laughing at everything and nothing.

That's when we both see Adam and yell in unison "ADAM!" Clare giggled and looked down.

Adam whipped his head around and waved us over. When we got over there everyone was giving us weird looks.

"Hey Adam," we said in unison again.

"Gosh, that's-"

"Annoying?" I finished for him. "Yeah we know."

"Let's stop," Clare suggested.

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer and better: THIS WAS JUST A FILLER!**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I will be working on this story fo a while! I decided to work on one story at a time cause i am going on overload which is giving me writers block...Enjoy!**

**Clare's Pov**

It's been three months since I moved here. I have made lots of new friends, I even had a boyfriend at one point in time. His name was KC, he was really sweet and kind and I really liked him until this new girl Jenna swept him off his feet...END OF RELATIONSHIP.

I also made a best friend name Alli Bhandari, she is really nice and smart too. She introduced me to Connor, Dave and Wesley...they are sort of dorky but thats okay because they are my friends.

Adam and I have become really close too, like brother and sister. After school everyday i go to Adam's house and we just talk or play video games.

Then there is Eli, I really really really like him, more than I liked KC...

Today is the last day of school before summer break, schools out! yaayyy! The best part is I get to spend the WHOLE ENTIRE summer with Eli and Adam!

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts, Eli and Adam were whispering about something when the teacher said "You are dismissed, Have a wonderful summer everyone!"

**Adam's Pov**

It's been three months since Clare moved here, and Eli still hasn't asked her out...I know he likes her, and I know she likes him too...they're just to scared to admit it.

This summer I am determined to make them fall in love like one of those cheesy romance movies Clare watches, you know the one with the sparkling vampire and the ugly monkey werewolf dude. uhhmm...Doglime? Twintime? GWEnfight? Ugh! I don't know, it's a girls movie...anyways, they are going to fall in love! I am determined and when Adam Torres is determined he gets his way!

**Eli's Pov**

"Adam? Adam? AAAADDDDDDAAAAAMMMM?" I said waving my hands in front of his face.

"Here, let me do it..." Clare said as she reached for my hand, she slowly put it down to my side and blushed at the contact. Awww she's so cute!

"ADAM! YOUR MOMS MAKING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" She screamed.

Adam immediatly broke out of his trance and said "I want chocolate syrup on mine!"

Then he pouted when he realized that we were just trying to get his attention. Clare rolled her eyes at him and said "Fine, I guess you won't want to hear about our plans tommorow."

"What are we doing?" Adam asked curiously.

"We're going to the beach!" She said proudly at our Saturday plans.

"Who's going to drive you?" He asked knowing that her mom couldn't drive.

"Your mom." She said. "She's driving Eli too."

As soon as Clare said my name Adam's face broke into a evil grin...like he was planning something...I wonder...

**A/N: Sorry- this was a little Occ...What do you think...Good? Bad? I should give up writing for good? REview what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

I haven't been to the beach in ages, not since Darcy moved to Kenya. Darcy was alway the one to take me places, like the mall or the beach. I really miss her and wish she was here with me still. Unfortuantly she had too much 'stress' in her life and needed a place to go. So she moved across the world.I know that she needed to leave because of the rape (What? I'm 11 not stupid!) but I still miss her so much!

As I got ready for the beach, I became selfconsious about what I would wear. I am not the skinniest person ever, what if i get made fun of for wearing a bikini? Maybe I should stick top a one piece, but only children wear one pieces. How about my long bathing suite top and my bathing suite shorts. Perfect.

Adam's Mom pulled up in my driveway and honked the horn. I scurried downstairs, ran past my mom and dad while mumbling "Bye I love you." And I ran right out the door.

As I got into the silver van, I saw Eli looking at me with his jaw dropped. He was looking at my outfit, I looked down at ittoo. IT seemed beach appropiate. I shrugged and buckled my seatbelt as millions of thought swam in my head. Question after question. Most of them being along the lines of 'What's his problem?'

**Adam's Pov**

When Clare got in the van, I saw ELi's reaction. He stared with a goofy smile on his face, a smile that only Clare can get him to do. She's got him wrapped around her pinkie and she doesn't even know it.

When we got to the beach, I let the games begin. Plan: Get Clare and Eli together making a wonderful couple name 'Eclare' be born into this world, and also having them fall in love like one of those cheesy movies that Clare likes to watch, you know, like the notebook and Twilight (Yupp, I finally figured out what the sparkling vampire movie was called. Score one for Adam!) thus proving that I, Adam Torres is the awesomest person in the world, is now undergo!

Dude I have to work on that title, it's kind of long.

**A/N: Okay so I know that you've been waiting for this for a little while and that you probably wanted some Eclare goodness but It's 12:51 and I'm freaking tired and all I want to do is sleep. And I'm not so obsessed with Degrassi's fav couple Eclare so writing this is kind of getting boring but I'm determined to finish it along with all my other stories. Just give it time! thanx! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi, Never did, Never will...My toothbrush on the other hand...**

**A/N2: Sorry for spelling mistakes and I owuld appreciate reviews because I don't think that this chapter was very good. I need feedback! Otherwise I don't think I can go on! :( haha jk.**

**Thank you all my loving fanfiction reader! I LOVE YOU ALL! okay...I think i went a little wacked out there...just saying! BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: School has been done, and I haven't updated! I feel so bad! But I've been too busy! I'm sorry. Here it is.**

**Clare's Pov**

So far the beach has been so much fun! Adam and I have been hanging out mostly, Eli kind of ditched us for some girls. But that's okay I guess, Adam is enough. Besides, I don't want to hang out with Eli much right now, either. When we got here, he started acting really mean towards me. I don't know what I did to him though. If he acts like that a lot, I'm not sure I should like him. Do I get a choice in that kind of thing? I'm not sure.

"Clare?" I heard Adam call out to me, taking me away from my thoughts. I smile as he asks if I want to swim with him. I nod. I wonder if we can race to the water? I look over at Adam, he looks at me and we both grin. "On your mark, Get set, Go!" we said in unison. We read eachother's thoughts.

And we took off running. I giggled as he tripped over his own to feet and bounced back up again. I was in the lead, the wind was blowing in my hair and I felt free. Until suddenly two arms snake around me waste and pull me backwards. I look behind me and it's Adam. He soon lets go and runs faster than he was before. So do I. In the end, it was a tie.

**Eli's Pov**

I watched my two best friends mess around with each other and I can't help but to feel left out. I know I ditched them for hot girls, but they were having so much fun with eachother. It made my stomach twist into knots and my blood boil. Is this Jealousy? And why did I feel the need to be mean to Clare when we got here? It was like I was compelled to. Maybe I don't like her as much as I thought. Or do I like her more? Eli! Get yourself together!

**Adam's Pov**

My plan is failing. Eli ditched us! He's being really rude to Clare too. She seemed upset about his insults. Do you know what he said? I'll tell you what he said:

_"Clare! That bathingsuit makes you look fat! Can you wear anything else? A bikini perhaps? I love a frumpy girl."_

Clare started to cry. Eli is such a jerk!

**A/N: I didn't know what to do, it kinda went bad, but all Boys end up being jerks for a little while right? right? uuhhhh Reviews? Please? Also suggestions? **


End file.
